Revolver
by Nezu-the-brat
Summary: Never underestimate the pain of a person because the truth is everyone is struggling.  It's just some people hide it better than others.
1. Chapter 1

_My darkest hour in the night, looking with smudgy tears in fright. A deep bleeding wrist. To this, there is no twist._

_This is my darkest Hour_

_Walking all alone in some foggy rain. Nothing from this sight to gain. Only to slip, to trip, to fall. Hearing a voice shout, " This is your last call!"_

_This is my darkest Hour_

_A smooth shiny silver blade, it comes, knocks on the do to invade. I shout and scream for it to leave. But it wins, and cuts my sleeve._

_This is my darkest Hour_

_The water smooth, and clear as crystal. But this sight is unofficial. No one knows what really goes one. Behind woods of seemingly sweet pond. _

_This is my Final hour._

That was the night it all happened, when I was killed, murdered. My soul, unable to rest, I became a shinigami, at the tender age of Thirteen... A child, who's duty it was to harvest the soul's of the dead.

This world, is so disgusting, full of crime, murder, theft. But I, I was a part of it, once upon a time. I cast my blue eye's over to my partner, who had deemed me his sister when he first saw me. He was an odd character, Grell, that is. His girly attitude, and rather... Odd choice of clothes, led me to believe he was a girl at first, but.. When William told be he was a transvestite.. I was shocked.. He looked and acted like such a girl, even told me to call him , " Big sister" But hey, what can you do?

" Grell, why are we waiting for a Demon, and a human. Aren't we supposed to, I dunno, hate Demons?" I said, looking around the alley we were in, he sighed happily, " Oh, don't worry, This Deamon is my true love! I'm going to bare his children~"

" You don't have a uterus..."

" Oh details, details."

I sighed and fiddled with my gun, like Grell, I also have a weapon, Two guns, but I never use both unless completely necessary...My ear twitched, causing Grell to glance at in, " By the way, Why do you have cat ears?" He asked, poking one, I hissed, " I don't know, when I woke up in the society..I had these." I said, pointing to the ears, Grell frowned, " Aww, no tail?" he complained, I shook my head, " Thank Kami..."

It twitched again, and I looked at the end of the alley way, " There hear. " I said, pointing to the two shadow's. Grell squealed, " SEBBY-CHAN!" running toward the taller shadow, only to be kicked in the face..I walked closer and saw a taller man, twitch, " Please don't touch me." I smirked, " Aw, Grell got turned down." I said looking at the red heap on the floor.

" Shut up Devilin.." he mumbled, i rolled my eye's, and looked at the two, " Hello, I am Devilin, shinigami. " I bowed, and looked at the taller male. " And who might you two be? I don't think you want me to call you Sebby-chan." He twitched, " No, that won't be necessary. I am Sebastian Michealis, butler of the Phantomhive manner, and this is my young Lord, Ciel Phantomhive." he gestured to a blue haired boy beside him, who was about as tall as myself. I nodded. " It's nice to meet you both. " I ran a hand through my hair, and Sebastian's eye's grew wide.. " y-your ears...Ears.." he murmured.. I blinked.. " Oh. Yeah, a misshap, now I have cat ears.. It's a pain."

His eye's grew wide, and he slowly brought his hands over to my head..." So soft..." He mumbled, rubbing my ears. I twitched...Grell suddenly shot up. " Devilin! Why do you have to be gifted with the ears Sebby-chan loves so much~" he whined.. I growled...

Ciel sighed, " Sebastian, let go of the girl." he ordered, a irritated look on his face.." B-But young Lord."

" Sebastian.."

He sighed, " My apologies.." He said, nodding to me, I sighed, " Whatever... Grell?"

" Yes?~" he asked, smiling dreamily at the freaked out Sebastian.." Why are we here?" I asked, with a raised eye brow? He blinked, then as if he remembered something important. He snapped his fingers, " Ah! Ciel and Sebastian have agreed to let you stay with them. To assist them, with... What was it?"

Sebastian sighed, " She will be helping us with many things, something about training?"

Grell nodded, " Yeah, thank you Sebby-chan! They want you to train more, still collect souls, but since we can tolerate Sebastian, so.. You get to learn basic fighting, and how to communicating with humans."

" I was a human."

" That's irrelevant."

I sighed, " How long?"

" As long as they need you. Plus, when I visit you, I can see my Sebby-chan~" he said, gripping on to the Demon Butler's arm.. I pinched the bridge of my nose..

" I have no choice do I?" I said, looking at Grell, he grinned. " Nope!"

I swear, one of these day's...

* * *

><p>" It is their duty to remain neutral and emotionless, only intending to judge and collect are not permitted to kill people not on these death lists, which are also called soul collection lists. It is understood that most dying humans reviewed are allowed to die, unless their existence is "beneficial to the world," which rarely happens. Shinigami seem to prefer to err on the side of letting someone die, rather than permitting them to continue to they finish a mission, Shinigami have to fill out a reflection letter and report, which is sent to the Main Branch. Those who break the rules while on a mission undergo a punishment, although what that entails is unknown."<p>

I sighed...

"Grell has implied that it at least involves a potential demotion and possible confiscation of the individual's death scythe... So he got demoted to safety scissors.." I mumbled..

I was sitting out in the yard of the Phantomhive manner, reviewing the rules of Shinigami, the whole emotionless thing only worked with William, Grell and myself, found that was pointless..Unless were on the job that is..

I looked over to Ciel's staff, who were staring at me from the window. Honestly, have you ever seen a girl wearing combat boots, short short's, and a blood red tank top with a black vest. Carrying two guns around, with shoulder length black hair and blue eye's.. Plus, I was pale as death.. I kinda looked.. Out of place..

" I can see you!" I called out, causing them to jump..

" Drat! She found us!" Maylene said, fixing her glasses, the cook, Bard nodded, " She's a perspective one..."

" She's adorable!" Finny yelled, clasping his hands together.. I twitched...

I hate people...

" Miss Devilin, The Young master wishes to see you." Sebastian said, looming over me, I blinked." Huh, when did you get here.."

He smirked, " When you were reading out loud."

I tilted my head, my ears going flat, " Hm... Kay then."

He looked at me for a moment, before attacking me in a hug. " You're just SO cute.." he cooed, playing with my ears.. I sighed...

He couldn't control himself.. I wondered how long he would last..

" Sebastian! Stop molesting Devilin and bring her up here!" Ciel yelled, Sebastian sighed, " Sorry young Lord. Lets go then Miss Devilin."

I nodded.

We made our way up to the office, and I walked in, " So, what do you need Ciel?" I asked, leaning against the wall. He sighed, " The Ratcliffe Highway murders." he said, throwing down a piece of paper. I blinked..I looked down at the paper.

_**"At first, we believed that the weapon used on the unfortunate victims had been a ripping chisel. One was found in the shop, but upon closer examination, it bore no blood. In the master bedroom (some say upstairs, some downstairs), leaning against a chair, he found a long-handled iron mallet covered with blood. He assumed this was the weapon, probably abandoned there when Margaret Jewell's knocking had scared the perpetrator away. He carried it into better light and saw that human hairs were stuck in the drying blood on the flat, heavy end. But the tapered end, used for driving nails into wood, was chipped. **_

_**There didn't seem to be a motive. Nothing appeared to have been taken, and money was still left in the till and in several drawers in the home. Perhaps the thief had been scared off before he'd finished what he came for. The other possibility was some sort of revenge, which would indicate that the attacker probably knew Timothy Marr and had a grudge.**_

_**Then two sets of footprints were discovered at the back of the shop, and because the tracks proved to contain not only sawdust from work done by a carpenter inside that day but also traces of blood, they appeared to belong to two killers. As citizens followed the tracks, they came across a man who claimed that he had heard a number of people in an unoccupied house next to him. So perhaps there were more than two involved. It now looked like the work of some nefarious gang.**_

_**When Horton brought the bloodstained maul back to the police office, he found that three men were already in custody. As James and Critchley indicate, they were sailors who had been seen in the area that night, which was not unusual. One appeared to have spots of blood on his clothing. However, they all had convincing alibis, so they were released. Others were picked up, based on witness reports, and those cases fell apart as well. A small reward of fifty pounds was offered for information and, to notify area residents, a handbill was drafted and stuck on church doors.**_

_**A coroner's jury was organized on December 10 with Coroner John Unwin, in which the principal players retold their stories from that fateful night. It seemed evident that someone had been watching the place for the servant girl's departure, as if they knew that she would be sent out—an odd thing for Marr to do at such an hour. And their crime had been committed between 11:55, when she left and 12:15, when she returned. Murray did say he had heard bumping noises around 12:10, so the examiners decided that the killers had still been in the home when Margaret returned and began to knock and call out. When they heard her, they had fled through the back door.**_

_**One idea was to attempt to trace the origin of the maul via the chip in its blade. Perhaps someone knew something about that. Another was to ponder the chisel. While there was no blood on it, Margaret's story indicated that Marr had been looking for such a chisel that very evening and had it been in such plain view, he would have noticed. So perhaps someone brought it in to use as a weapon. In fact, one of the carpenters who had worked in the shop that day was detained, but there was no real case against him, so he'd been released (perhaps too quickly). A previous servant girl who'd been let go was also questioned, but she seemed to lack motive as well as criminal companions, and she was too small to have performed such deeds herself."**_

I glanced up at Ciel, " So this is the investigation the police have, correct?" I asked, he nodded, I groaned.." I hate humans, horrible creatures._**" **_

Ciel looked at me for a moment, " Weren't you a human?"

" Ah, yes, but.. I wish I wasn't." I let the subject drop, and went over another paper. " So, were going to catch this person, correct?" I asked, glancing up at the blue haired boy. He nodded, " Hopefully, before it happens again."

Sebastian walked in, " There throats were slashed, correct?" he asked, Ciel nodded, " Yes, I say we go there, before another attack.."

I nodded, " Yeah, imagine the death we could prevent.." I mumbled, looking at the investigation paper..

"So perhaps there were more than two involved. It now looked like the work of some nefarious gang. " I looked at Ciel, "Do you think more then one person did it?" I asked. He shrugged, " Only one way to find out. Sebastian, prepare for the trip."

" As you wish my lord." he bowed and exited the room, " I'll go get ready." I said, leaving the room, " Devilin."

I stopped and turned, " Yes Ciel?" I asked, confused. He looked at me for a moment.." Nothing, continue what you were doing."

I nodded, " Alright." and slowly left the room.

Wonder what he wanted..

* * *

><p>We arrived to the town, in the middle of the night, it was dark. " So, were do we look?" I asked, looking at all the taverns, shops..<p>

But one place, The King's Arms Tavern, was what caught my attetion. Outside, a man wearing a brown jacket who seemed to be sneaking around the place, listening at the door. " Ciel." I said, causing him to look at me. " Yes, Devilin?"

I pointed to the suspicious man. " Why would he be listening through a door?" I asked, Ciel narrowed his eye's.

The Kings Arms was a tall building, looming two stories. Not too tall.."Hm."

" I don't know, but lets walk around for a moment." he turned around, and I sighed.. Sebastian tugged on my hat, " Make sure you keep that on." he whispered, I nodded, " Yeah, I know." I didn't want anyone to see me with cat ears.. That would be bad.

" MURDER!"

We froze and looked back at the King's Arms...

I hate when I'm right

I heard a cry, and looked up, " Ciel!"

A nearly naked man was descending from the second floor on some knotted sheets, an odd sight indeed, and he let go of the sheet that supported him and dropped to the street, whereupon he was grabbed. From his incoherent crying, the neighbours gathered that he was the Kings Arms' boarder, John Turner, and he had just witnessed an awful sight.

Ciel frowned, upon entering the Tavern, they saw the body of Mr. Williamson, ( who we heard owned the tavern )lying on its back on the steps leading into the taproom. "Mr. Williamson," Ciel said " Is laying at the foot of the stairs, with a violent contusion of the head, his throat dreadfully cut." he looked at the object near the body, "- and an iron crowbar by his side." He was leaning in front of the body. I frowned..

" It appears that he had been beaten with the same iron bar that lay next to him, but his throat had also been cut with a sharper implement and his blood is running freely over the steps." I looked down at his had, and grimaced..

One hand appeared to be nearly hacked off.

Sebastian walked over into the parlour, " There is more here, my lord."

Ciel and myself walked in after Sebastian.

Williamson's wife and the inn's maid were found laid out with smashed skulls and slit throats. The wife's feet were beneath the grate, as if she had been getting the fire ready to burn in the morning when struck down. As we drew closer, they saw that the wife's neck had been thoroughly severed to the bone.

" Wasn't there a granddaughter staying here?" I asked, Ciel nodded, "Lets check upstairs."

We came across Kitty Stillwell, , in her bed, alive and untouched. She looked at us.." Wh-Who are you? And what's that smell" she asked, I smiled sadly, " Hi, Kitty? Were here to take you away from the smell." I said, holding my had to her...

Another death had happened..

And we didn't stop it.

Ciel yelled in frustration. " Dammit!"

* * *

><p><strong>First chappie...And already, full of Drama~<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

We dropped off Kitty at a local orphanage, it was sad. her grand parents were supposed to die yet. This is why I hate humans, they think they can do whatever they want. But what they can't do. Is cheat death.

" Devilin." Ceil called from the other room, we were staying in a hotel, it was a nice place, but not as nice as the manner. I sighed and stood up, and made my way over to his chair, " Yes?"

He looked up at me. " I need you to go and look for clues, Sebastian is making a list of suspects, be back in one hour."

I raised my eye brow...

" Please."

" Better." I smiled and jumped out the window, and hopped on different roof tops...

In the street I saw a man with strawberry blond hair, walking down the street. A grin on his face..I frowned.. Why did he seem familiar?

Then I gasped... Wait..

_ Outside, a man wearing a brown jacket who seemed to be sneaking around the place, listening at the door._

He looked like that man!

I jumped down.. How should I approach this? Go tell Ciel, or Kill the bastard now.. Ciel...Kill, Ciel... Eh, I should probably tell. But first...

I ran up to the man and put of and innocent act. " E-Excuse me sir?" I asked, wrapping my coat around myself. He stopped and looked down at me, " Yes Little girl?" I blinked, " Could you tell me the time?" I asked. He nodded, " About a quarter past one." he said, looking at his watch, I smiled, " Thank you Mr..."

He smiled, " I'm John Williams." he said, I nodded, " I'm Diane Mulbury, good night sir!"

I turned and ran back to the hotel.. Sebastian smiling, " Ah, Miss Devilin, I have the suspects." he said pointing to a big list. I groaned...

" Is there a John Williams on there?" I asked, looking at the list. He blinked, " Yes... How did yo-"

I smiled, " HA! I know who did it!" I yelled!

My scream caught Ciel's attention, " How?"

I grinned, " I just met John Williams, now all we have to do is prove it!" I said, pointing to the name on Sebastian's long suspect list.

Ciel smirked.. " Good."

* * *

><p>Williams admitted that he had indeed been at the Kings Arms tavern, and had even been there that night—he had never denied it—but that the family considered him a friend. Mrs. Williamson had touched his face that very evening in a motherly gesture. What went against him was that he had told someone who then reported it that he'd had no money, but after the murders he did have some. In fact, when he'd left the tavern on Thursday evening, he said, he had gone to consult a surgeon about an old wound, as well as a female with some knowledge of medicine. (No one checked.) The money found on him, he insisted, had come from pawning some of his clothing. The pawn tickets proved it. (No one checked the dates.)<p>

It had taken about a week, but we finally solved it...But I can't tell you how John Williams disappeared.

Lets just say..

Sebastian is one hell of a butler..


	3. Chapter 3

The new morning light shined through my room as I yawned, we had gotten back last night, and I got a nice amount of sleep.

I smiled, I loved quiet mornings...

**BOOOM!**

**CRAAASSSSHHH!**

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

I twitched.. So much for quiet. With a sigh I got out of bed and stretched.. What did they do this time?

* * *

><p>" How in the hell did this happen?" I asked, looking at all the mess. The kitchen was destroyed, there were dishes all over. Broken. And the lawn was dead...<p>

" Well, I wanted the meat to cook faster, so I got my flame thrower.." Bard said, his hair in and Afro..

Maylene nervously poked her fingers together, " Well, I wanted to get the nice plate's.. But I fell, yes." she said. Looking down.

Finny was crying at my feet. "I'm sooo sorry! I didn't mean to! The weed killer all poured out!"

I sighed.

" PLEASE DON'T TELL SEBASTIAN!" they all cried. Wait..

" Where is Sebastian?" I asked, looking down at them, " He went with Master Ceil for a walk, they won't be back until five."

I looked over at the clock. It was noon... I put my hand on my head, how was I going to do this...AH HA!

Slamming my fist on my hand I smiled, " I know just who to get!"

* * *

><p>" Come on Grell! I need your help!"<p>

Grell huffed, " Why should I help you!" I glared, " Hey, don't do that, your the one who got me into this mess." The red haired cross dresser sighed, " I don't care!" .

.

.

" Sebastian will be impressed. " Please forgive me Sebastian...

That seemed to peek his interest..." Sebby-chan? Hmmmm. I suppose so..OKAY! " He smiled, " Sebby-chan taught me how to be a butler, so I will do this for him !" he made some weird pose. I sighed. " Great."

We made our way over, and Grell insisted on us wearing.. Rather reviling maid outfits... " Why am I wearing this?" I asked, looking at all the Lace.." Because, it looks adorable with your ears~" he cooed.

I sighed. " Alright, Finny, go get me some flowers, like really pretty ones." I said, giving him the money, he saluted, " Yes ma'am!"

With a sigh, I looked over to Maylene, " You go with Bard and get some new dishes... Do not.. Do NOT drop them.."

" She repeated her self..." Maylene said, Bard nodded, " Just like Sebastian.."

I looked at Grell, " Okay, so were going to clean the kitchen, and make the food. Okay?" I asked, I didn't want anything to go wrong.. I'll get yelled at..

He smirked, " Yes darling~" he cooed, and skipped away to go get the cleaning tools. I sighed, and went over to the kitchen. I was going to get a freaking head ache...

* * *

><p>Ceil and Sebastian walked up the steps, and Sebastian blinked. " I don't remember planting blue roses..." he mumbled. Ceil sighed, " It doesn't matter.."<p>

Sebastian opened to door and both of them gasped.

" Welcome back young master!"

Maylene, Finny, and Bard were standing there with smiles, and everything was sparkling clean..." did you..."

Suddenly, Grell, who was wearing a sluty maid outfit skipped in, " Dinner is ready Darlings~" He looked at Sebastian, " OH Sebby-chan~ Devilin and I made everything pretty!"

" I'm going to kill her." Sebastian said with a smile, Ceil sighed, " No... "

They all walked into the dining room, wear they saw Devilin, wearing a cute maid outfit. ( It was goth Lolita)

She was standing there with a smile, " Hello, please enjoy dinner." she said with a bow. Sebastian smiled, " Maybe I won't have to kill her. " This was surprising, The others must have made a mess of everything, like always, and Devilin fixed it up.

" Grell helped me a lot, so, you should thank him." she said, looking at her, " Brother " Grell smiled, " I'm a hell of a butler! " He grinned, Devilin sighed. " You've been saying that for the past three hours."

" Because it's true!"

Ceil looked at and smirked, having Devilin here was good. While he was out for his walks with Sebastian, he didn't have to worry about the house being burnt down. It was nice...

* * *

><p>I groaned, I hated doing stuff. I swear, if Sebastian didn't throw Grell out, I would have killed him. William would have been so happy.<p>

" Devilin."

I blinked and looked up, I was laying on the couch. Huh.." Hey Ciel, geeze.. Those three are hard to clean up after." I mumbled. He chuckled, " Yes, they are.. A hand full."

I laughed, " Yeah.. -yawn- I am tuckered out." I said sleepily, he nodded," SEBASTIAN, CARRY DEVILIN TO BED!"

" Yes my Lord!"

I laughed..

Maybe being here wont be too bad..


	4. Chapter 4

You know one thing I hate about waking up? Waking up with a naked man with white hair in your bed..

Well, there was only one thing to do...

" AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>The entire Phantomhive manner froze and looked toward Devilins room..<p>

Everyone rushed in and froze, Pluto was licking a frozen is shock Devilin..." H..Help me.." she mumbled. glancing at the naked man licking her, Ciel sighed, " Sebastian, please get him out." He said, sending a sideways glance to the Demon butler, who nodded in return. " Yes young Lord."

Sebastian whistled and Pluto jumped up and followed him out of the room. Maylene looked at Devilin shocked.. " How can you hold a straight face. yes?" The dark haired girl closed her eye's, " Try living with Grell..." she mumbled, rubbing her tired eye's. Ciel watched her yawn, and her cat ears laying flat on her head. It.. Was cute... Devilin blinked and looked around..." Can I get dressed now?"

That caused everyone to leave in a matter of seconds. Devilin sighed, " What am I going to do with them?"

* * *

><p>I was sitting on a window sit, just looking out in the snow covered garden..And, in this calm atmosphere, I let my mind wander.<p>

When someone is close to death, it's not something anyone close to the dying can forget. Every time you see a smile, or see them accomplish something, it's almost a reminder that if things have turned out a little bit differently, you couldn't see the light in their eyes, or hear them say your name one more time. It's heartbreaking, in a 'what if' sort of way. But after that twinge of fear passes, relief washes over. You have that person even if it's only for a little while longer. Reminding you to treasure the taste of their name, and the softness of their skin.

But.. No one gave me that, not one person mourned me. For I was killed, by a person who I trusted, and loved. My father was a horrible man. He killed me in cold blood. As well as my cat my brother gave me. Maybe that's why I have the ears? It doesn't really matter. All I know is, no one cared to bless my soul with the freedom to pass on, so I was bound to become a Shinigami.

Closing my eye's, I touched my cheek, I was cold, never to feel the warm lips of my mother kiss my cheek, or play a simple game with my brother. No. They all forgot about me, like I was just some doll they possessed. I hate being lied to, especially when it's your own father, who says a simple, " Good night my dear, I love you. " it was a small one, but it still stung when he held that knife to my throat, and sliced, his dark laughter the last thing I heard.

" Miss Devilin, are you alright?"

I opened my eye's, and saw Sebastian, looking at me with a small frown on his face. " Yeah.. I'm fine.."

" You are crying." he said, wiping my cheek, and showing his wet glove, I frowned and touched my face, only to find he was right.. " Ah.. I am... " I sighed and wiped the tears away, " It's nothing, you should go see to Ciel.. " I mumbled, standing up. " I'll see you later." I said, leaving the room. I had to go out, collect the souls on my list. It will keep my mind off of my own.

* * *

><p>Sebastian stared after the young girl, a frown on his face. " Hmm, I wonder what the young lord will say to this?"<p>

He collected the tea and made his way up to his master.

As he walked in, he named the tea, " We have a selection of Indian style tea, and a omelette with cheese, rosemary, and of course, a small cheese cake for desert." Sebastian said, setting it all out, Ciel nodded, " Very good." he said, looking over his meal.

As he prepared the tea, Sebastian glanced up at Ciel, " Young Lord, May I ask you a question?"

Glancing at his butler, Ciel nodded, " You may." sipping the tea.

" Has Miss Devilin ever told you about her death?"

Ciel coughed, and Sebastian pat his back, " Are you alright my Lord?" he asked in worry. Ciel cleared his throat. " No, she has not mention it. " he said, drying his mouth with a napkin, " Though, I can't say I'm not curious.." he continued. Sebastian nodded, " As am I , I caught her crying earlier, and she ignored it completely, leaving to reap souls. " his tone was sad, and a small frown adorned his face. Sebastian found that Shinigami girl to be quiet interesting, especially her ears.

Ciel frowned, and took a bite of his food, " Well, we will have to coax it out of her, correct?" he asked, sending a glance at his butler, who in return, nodded. " Yes, My Lord."

* * *

><p>I walked in to the Phantomhive manner, Tiered, I've been neglecting my other duties, so William had me do paper work for a whole five hours. My hand is killing me.<p>

" Hey Pluto." i mumbled, walking past the dog, who barked in return. He was okay.

When he wasn't on me, naked..

I shivered, never again...

" Miss Devilin, the young lord would like to see you." Sebastian said, bowing slightly, I sighed, " Kay, I'll be up in a minute." he nodded and I made my way to Ciel's office..

It better be good.

" Yes Ciel?" I asked, walking in, he looked up at me, " Devilin, with you staying here, I find it needed that you tell me about your past. "

I froze... My.. Past?

Ah, he wanted to know how I died.

Well, if he wants to...

" 15 years ago, I was born into a Wealthy family, being the first born. But my father did not want a girl to take over once he died, so nine months later, my brother was born. He treated him like his first born, saying I was their little doll. I found myself at a young age, happy to be called that."

I looked up at Ciel. " But as you know, nothing good can last." he looked at me, his eye's telling me he agreed.. " About a year ago, on my 14th birthday, my father was finding it hard to hide me from the public. So he did the one thing he could."

" He killed you." Ciel said. I nodded, " Yes. Cold blood. Right across the neck. " I used my finger to make a slashing motion on my neck. " I died quickly, and he killed my cat, that my brother had given me, as well. Not wanting any memory of me left. He wouldn't let the family mourn for me, saying I was nothing but a doll. They agreed. "

I looked down. " My brother, whom I loved. Was not aloud to cry for his sister. I truly.. Hate that man, my father, for lying. "

Ciel blinked, and frowned, " What did he lie about?"

I put my hand on my eye's, " He.. Said he loved me... "

Tears came, like rain. I couldn't stop them. " He Lied!" I cried, sliding down the wall, onto the floor. " Everything I ever thought I knew, was a lie. No love, family. Nothing!"

I buried my face into my knees.. I as pathetic...And it wasn't until I found two arms wrap around me, did I look up, Ciel was holding me, my face in his shoulder. " It's okay. Cry. Let it out. " he whispered, and I found my self doing just that. I cried, really cried, for the first time, and.. It felt good.

After I stopped, I closed my eye's. " Thank you.. Ciel...C..Can we stay like this, for just a moment?" I asked, not wanting to leave this warm embrace.. I never really was hugged before... Not like this.

" Yes." he whispered, holding me tighter.

I smiled, and snuggled into his shoulder...

Thank you.. so much Ciel..

* * *

><p>What Devilin didn't know, Ciel needed this hug as well. He was just gland she didn't feel the single tear, falling onto her neck.<p>

He too, was filled with sorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

" Who's Lizzie? "

The question hung in the air for a moment, before Maylene coughed, " She is the young Lords Betrothed, that she is." she said in her weird accent. I blinked, letting this sink in. Of course he would have a fiancée, I mean, he is an Earl...But... If I knew that, why does my heart sting.. Is it because I will never know what love is? I am a shinigami, a Reaper for gods sake. Why.. Would I get love? It's just a silly fairy tale dream, just that. A dream..

" Devilin?" Finny asked, waving his hand in front of my face. I blinked, " Oh, sorry, must have spaced out." I said, with a fake smile, he nodded. I turned away, " Well, I'm off to reap some souls, later!" I called out, walking into the shadows... I needed something to keep my mind off of everything...

* * *

><p>The three servant's stared after the younger girl, Maylene blinked, " That was strange, yes?" She asked, looking over at the others, Bard sighed, " That little girl, is something else." he replied. Finny though, had a frown on his face, " I wonder, If she has feelings for the young master..." he said softly, he knew what it was like to love someone, who didn't really love you back...<p>

" If she does, there is noting we can do about it, eh?" Bard said, scratching his head. Maylene frowned, " Yes, because Lizzie is the masters betrothed.. Yes.."

* * *

><p>I'm not a lucky person, on my way to the back, I ran into Ciel, Lizzie, and Sebastian.. " Ah, who are you?" The blond girl asked, bouncing over to me. I blinked. And glanced over to Sebastian, . " Hello, I am Sebastian's daughter, It is a pleasure to meet you young miss." I said, curtsying, Luckily, I wore the blue sundress Sebastian bought for me to wear around the house. She smiled, " Aww, you are soo cute! " she cried, spinning me around.<p>

When she let go, I stumbled into my " Father."

" Now miss Lizzie, please do be careful, with my .. Daughter." he said, setting my straight. I nodded, " Thank you. Good day Master Ciel, I believe I will go visit my friend, Grell now." I said, hoping they would get the hint. They did.

" Aw, but you are soo cute~ But I guess if you have to go. Bye!" Lizzie called, I smiled sadly, " Yes, goodbye."

I couldn't have walked more quickly out of there then I did. I couldn't stand to see the looks she gave Ciel.. The ones...

I stopped..

The one's.. I wanted to give him..

" Dammit.. I hate my life.." I said, walking through a portal, I had a job to do...

* * *

><p>I had just finished collecting the last soul, and was on my way back to the manner, the moon was up high, so it must be late...<p>

"_Come Little Children_

_I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land_

_Of Enchantment"_

I looked around.. Who was singing that? Grabbing my gun, I was on guard...I couldn't let a spell over take me..

_"Come Little Children  
><em>

_The Time's Come To Play_

_Here In My Garden_

_Of Magic"  
><em>

I stopped. Why couldn't I move.. I..._  
><em>

_" Follow Sweet Children  
><em>

_I'll Show Thee The Way_

_Through All The Pain And_

_The Sorrows"_

I followed. My body moving on it's own.. Why.. Couldn't..I. ..._  
><em>

_"Weep Not Poor Children_

_For Life Is This Way_

_Murdering Beauty And_

_Passions_

_Hush Now Dear Children_

_It Must Be This Way_

_To Weary Of Life And  
><em>

_Deceptions_

_Rest Now My Children_

_For Soon We'll Away_

_into The Calm And_

_The Quiet_

_Come Little Children_

_I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land_

_Of Enchantment_

_Come Little Children_

_The Time's Come To Play_

_Here In My Garden_

Of Shadows"

I followed, into the shadows, dropping my guns with a clank.. My last rational thought being..

_Some one, help me. _

* * *

><p>It was late at the Phantomhive manner, and Ciel and Sebastian were in his office, " I hate when she comes without notice. " Ciel grumbled, staring at the paper work he couldn't finish, Sebastian sighed, " Yes, I know my Lord.." He said, pouring some tea. It was late, and everyone was in bed..<p>

" HELP~ SEBBY-CHAN!"

A blur of red hoped through the window, only to be stopped by a foot. " What is it Grell?" he asked, irritation seeping around him. The girly reaper looked up with tears in his eye's, " My little sister is missing!" he cried, clinging on to the butlers leg. Ciel looked over, now paying attention to the conversation, "What do you mean, she's here, isn't she?" he asked, looking at Sebastian, who frowned, " I don't think she is My Lord, she left hours ago.."

Grell sighed and stood up, " She was suppose to drop off the souls for the day, but never came, and then, I heard one of the other Reapers say she was walking into an alley, and when he called her, she didn't answer, like she was in a trance.." he took out a tissue, " It's too much for a lady like me to take. " he said, dabbing his eye's. Ciel frowned.. " A trance.. So she was under a spell? But she's a Reaper, is she not?"

Grell looked at him, " Only for two years. She was a human, and that means she is more affected by charms.. Plus.." He pulled out two, very familiar guns. " I found this in a Alley close by.. " he rubbed them on his cheek, " She never leaves without them!" he started crying again, and Ciel looked at Sebastian, " Sebastian, go with Grell to the crime scene, Come back in 15 minutes, we are going to find our Reaper." he smirked at the the last bit. He enjoyed having Devilin around, she was smart, strong, not to mention cute.. Wait.. Ciel shook his head. " Hurry back. That's an order."

With a bow, Sebastian left, dragging a hysteric Grell with him, Ciel sighed. Why did he think that last thought? She wasn't important, right? I mean.. She was just another Pawn..

Ciel looked at his chess board, that was out earlier, He moved the pieces, so it was the king, the queen, and he knight. Plus he white queen on the other side.. The queen would be Lizzie, right.. No.. She wasn't able to play his game..But Devilin. He picked up the queen. She was fast, smart, and would stand by his side.. Even in the end..

" Maybe.. She is more than a pawn.. " He murmured. Looking at the black queen.. Yes.. Much more..

* * *

><p><strong>YAY, Ciel is coming in term with his feelings.. in his own way..<strong>

**Poor Devilin...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Um... * Hides behind Sebby* I am sooo sorry for the long wait! Really, I didn't think the writers block would last that long! And to those who reviewed, I am sorryy! Please don't hate me!**

**This chapter is, hopefully, good.**

**Disclaimer: NEVER EVER EVER EVER!**

* * *

><p>There are many things Ciel thought he wouldn't have to do ever again. One, is dress up as a girl, he hated that with a burning passion. Another one was to look weak in front of Sebastian, that didn't settle down nicely with him either..<p>

But, he also thought he would never have to save one of his.. People? Again. But, here they were, going into the abandoned church Sebastian found, looking for Devilin. It's not that he didn't her, quiet the opposite, that's why he didn't want to be here, he'd rather her not get captured at all. And what bothered him was, if she was a Reaper. Why, did she so easily fall under the spell?

" to me how she fell under the spell."Ciel said. Yes, Sebastian new a great deal about things like this. The dark butler looked down, " Well my lord, you'll have to ask Grell, I am afraid I do not know much about Reapers." he said, frowning. Ciel sighed, then looked over to the red headed tranzy. " Well?"he asked.

Grell sighed, " Well, most Reapers don't fall under spells and enchantments so easily. But, I'm thinking a Demon did this. And that means, it wants her soul! Oh, my poor baby! So scared, and alone. " Grell cried, hugging himself.

Sebastian frowned, " Yes, I have heard of some Demons hunting after rare souls. Do you think because Devilin is so rare to come by, being a female Reaper. And having guns for a weapon."

Grell sighed, " Devilin is different. When she first came to headquarters, she was ignored by the others, but..." he smiled, " When she finished her exam, she was the first ya know, anyway.

Father said that she was so special. She didn't even need glasses. Which was shocking for us. Her little cat ears, and guns were so different. And the best part is, " Grell grinned, " Willy adores her! It's like watching two siblings with those two!~"

Ceil sweat dropped, " So, because Devilin is so different, her soul is a rare one to Demon kind?" he asked. Grell stopped, and nodded, " Yes. Ah... Poor Devy! "

Sebastian frowned, " Then, the charm was to lour her here. In this church. " Sebastian kicked open the door. " She should be at the end of the alter."

When they looked in, everything was dark. The pews were old and chipped, and the rug was worn down. Ciel heard a gasp, and saw Grell point to the end of the alter.

Ciel froze.

Chained up to the wall, was Devilin, she was wearing a spaghetti strapped white dress that reached her ankle. Her arms were tied up above her, and her eyes were closed. " Sebastian! I order you to retrieve Devilin!" he commanded. Sebastian nodded, " Yes, my lord."

He jumped forward, only to be stopped by a wire, " What the?"

" Hehehe~ You can' t take my toy, my adorable snack!" A voice called out. The three looked over and saw a boy, about 17 step out, his hair ink black, and his eye's red. But, he hand a creepy grin on his face... Grell frowned, " Devy would had said, " that's his rape face.." Oh how I miss her witty comments!"

Ciel ignored him, " What are you doing with her?" he barked. The Demon smiled, " She smelled sooo good~ I just had to taste her." the Demon walked up and licked Devilins cheek, while the girl hung there, asleep. " She taste like Vanilla."

Ciel glared, and heard a growl. He looked over and saw Sebastian glaring at the Demon. " My lord, excuse me but. That girl he is holding there. I find her like my own. Mostly because she isn't like other annoying Reapers. Her ears are a bonus. Could I dismember this Demon and get our Kitten back?"

Ciel blinked, and blocked out Grell's whining of how Sebby didn't love him, and nodded, " Yes, Kill him and bring back what is ours. That is an order." he said with a smirk. Sebastian nodded.

" Yes my lord."

( I suck at any kind of fighting scenes, so just pretend it was an epic battle of Sebastian dodging wires and using a fork to rip out the other guys heart, kay?)

Surprisingly, the fight was short.

" That was rather quick, but. I am a Phantomhive butler." Sebastian said, carrying Devilin in his arms. Ciel grinned, " good. Now, when is she going to wake?"

Grell grinned, " Ohhh I know what will wake her up! " he skipped over and leaned over her, " William got rid of all the cake~" he sang. Sebastian and Ciel watched as she shot up.

" I swear I didn't punch him Will! I just hive fived his face!" she cried, only to realize that she was not getting a lecture by Will, but being carried in Sebastian's arms. She blinked.

Ciel smiled, " Welcome back Devilin. " he said as Sebastian set the female Reaper down. She nodded, " Yeah, its good to be back." she yawned and stretched her arms above her head. " Eh, I feel as though something licked me... And it was not Pluto.."

" Oh~ That demon licked you!"

"..."

" WHAT! EWWW" she cried, " That's disgusting!"

Sebastian sighed and took out a hanky, " Calm down Devilin, " he said, licking the hanky, and running her cheek. " It's not going to kill you."

She stood their silently, watching as Sebastian cleaned her cheek, and part of her wondered. Is this how a father is supposed to do?

Ciel watched in silence as the cat eared girl smiled at his butler. " Thank you Sebastian." she said, and gave him a hug. Hesitating for a moment, Sebastian hugged her back. " It's quiet alright Devilin."

They truly did look like father and daughter.

But the next thing he knew, he was pulled into a hug. " Thank you Ciel!" she said, letting go, knowing he didn't like touching people that much. Ciel felt heat rise to his cheeks, and looked away. " Just don't get captured again."

She smiled, " Nah, I don't like being the damsel in distress. And I miss my guns."

Ciel smirked, she defiantly was different.

" Grell! Stop spinning us!"

" But I missed you!"

" GHA Sebastien!"

BOOM

SMACK

" Thank you Sebastian."

" You're welcome."

Grell sat up from the wreckage of the wall he was thrown into .." Ow."

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R~<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the grammar in the last chapter, I was in a hurry, but I promise this one will be better!**

* * *

><p>Devilin looked around the corner, and took a deep breath. Ever since they arrived back at the Mansion, the entire staff, not including Sebastian, hand been trying to see her.<p>

Devilin really didn't like people all that much.

" Ah, what are you doing?"

" Eah!"

Devilin jumped up and turned around, only so see Sebastian there, blinking, and pushing a tea cart. She sighed, " My god. Do you want me to have a heart attack?" she asked, Sebastian smiled, " I don't think that will happen."

" Well, you never know."

Rolling his eye's, Sebastian continued pushing the cart, only, Devilin followed him this time. " So, how are you?" she asked, normally she would be good with the quiet, but lately her mind as been overloaded with thoughts she would rather not think about.

" Fine. And you?"

" Fine."

Yeah, that helped. She sighed. When she first woke up from her charm, she felt like she was different. Then she went and hugged everyone..

That was not something she would normally do.

Devilin wondered if her staying at the Phantomhive manner was really a good idea, if it changed her so much. Even her clothes. Sebastian took to making her dress in black and gray sundresses as of late. She missed her pants..

Another part of her wondered why she was so calm around Sebastian. Weren't Reapers suppose to hate them, because they ate the souls they were to collect? It was all very confusing.

" Young Lord, I have you tea."

" Come in."

Devilin followed Sebastian in, and blinked.

Ciel looked up, " Oh, good. Now I don't have to call you. Devilin, this is Snake, he's been away on a task for me, so you haven't seen him. Snake, this is Devilin, she is going to be staying here a while."

Devilin watched as the silver haired man bowed, " Nice to meet you... Says Emily." she watched as a snake wrapped around Snake's neck, and looked at her. Devilin grinned, " Oh.. Wow.. I love snakes."

This seemed to catch everyone's attention. Sebastian smirked, " Really?"

Devilin nodded and walked over to Snake, and stuck out her arm, Emily slithered onto her arm. " I remember, Will and I went on a job, and there were poisonous snakes everywhere. " She kissed the top of Emily's head. " Will let me play with them for a bit, while he collected the souls."

Snake blinked, " She is nice... Say's Emily... And pretty... Said Oscar. "

Devilin smiled, '" Why thank you Emily, Oscar."

Ciel and Sebastian watched as she played with the snakes, Snake himself smiling because it was another person who didn't fear him.

All in all, Devilin forgot her inner turmoil and spent the rest of the day playing with Snake.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is short, but I promise the rest will be longer. <strong>

**I wanted to know, for those who are still reading this, if you would like to play a game?**

**Send in your reviews as normal. But this time, stick in something you would like to see Devilin do. I will pick which one I like the best **

**Laters**


	8. Chapter 8

I sighed as I brushed Pluto, running the brush threw his hair. Sebastian said, and I quote. " Devilin, I am far to busy to worry about that mutt, so, you will be taking care of it."

Yeah, some father figure he is..

Jerk.

" Come on now Pluto, just a minute longer." I coxed the demon hound, who in return whined. I finished his ear, and jumped down, landing on my feet. " There, done."

Pluto barked happily and licked my face...covering me completely head to toe in slobber, and spit.

"... Great.. Now I need a bath." I mumbled, eye twitching. It's not that I hated dogs, no. It's that I have the ears of a cat.. And normally dogs would attack me for that. Luckily, Pluto knows better. After the time I found him in my bed, we have gotten closer..

Well, as close as one can get with a nude demon hound, which isn't really that close. I frowned and made my way to the manner, grabbing the Towel Snake gave me, and wiped my face.

" Ah, thanks. " I said, finally getting the slobber off my face.

" You're welcome... Say's Webster." Snake smiled at me and I had to smile back. I like him, he was nice. Kinda like a brother.

I stepped inside and yawned, " Damn, it took four hours to brush him.. I am so mad at Sebastian.. I might Invite Grell over now." I mumbled, causing Snake to chuckle.

Saying goodbye to my reptile like friend, I went to the bathroom, and started to fill up the water. Hot...I enjoyed hot bathes, they calm me down. let me feel at ease. Something I haven't done much of as of late.

I stripped my clothes and stepped in, sighing happily as I welcomed the water. " Ahhh, This is nice." I grabbed the shampoo and started to scrub my hair, getting all of the dirt and slobber out of it. The scrubbed the grime off of my body. I'm making Finny brush Pluto from now on.

Damn dog...

Now clean, I could relax.

There have been so many chores to do lately, and because Sebastian didn't trust the others. Snake and I have been working no stop...It could get tiring.. Maybe I could take a break and visit Will...

I suddenly shot up, " That's It! I'm taking a holiday!"

And of course, Ciel and Sebastian walked in at that moment for Ciel's bath.

I stared at them a moment before realizing I was naked...

" ... So... We are never speaking of this." I said, grabbing my towel and wrapping around my self. Ciel was sputtering nonsense with a red face, while Sebastian was smirking.." A tattoo?" he asked, I shrugged, " Never let Grell get you drunk."

" Ah, of course."

I smiled a little and waved, " Ciel, try, you look like you're going to pass out,." I joked, and walked out of the bathroom. I couldn't let embarrassment stop me.

...

...

...

" Sebastian..."

" Yes, My lord?"

" I think I have to rethink my engagement with Elizabeth..."

Sebastian chuckled, " Yes, My lord.."

* * *

><p>I walked through the familiar halls of the Library, heading toward the office I worked in before. I smiled as Ronald walked passed me.<p>

He stopped.

Then walked back.

" Devy!" he exclaimed, pulling me into a hug. I sighed and allowed him to hug me. " Hey Ronald. " He spun around, " I haven't seen you in forever! Will has been such a tight ass!" he whined, finally putting me down. I blinked and allowed my self to steady.

" Dizzy." I mumbled, Ronald grinned sheepishly. " Sorry about that."

" eh, no problem."

After a moment, I smiled, " Well, Lets go see Will, hm?" I asked, He grinned, " Yeah, once he see's you, he might get rid of that stick up his ass."

I rolled my eye's as this. Poor Will.

* * *

><p>We arrived at Will's office and I knocked on the door.<p>

" Who is it?"

I smirked at the irritated voice. And looked up at Ronald, he grinned.

" Ronald Knox!"

I heard a sigh, and then some footsteps. The door opened to revel a annoyed William. " Ronald, I told you before I was busy-Devilin?" he asked, I grinned up at him, " Hey there Will, long time no see."

He stared at me for a minute, and I rolled my eye's, " What, no hug?" I joked. It as easy for me to joke with Will, he had been there when I woke up, and along the way. Without him, Grell and Ronald.

I think I would've gone bonkers.

I saw his lips twitch and he opened his arms, I smiled and brought my arms around his waist in a hug. " Missed you Willy."

I felt him tighten his grip and smiled.

I know he missed me too.

Even though he acted like a total tight ass half the time...


End file.
